Тлашкальтеки
|Место действия: = и близлежащие территории |Оружие: = XIV - XVII века: Макуавитль, Атлатль, Текпатль, Тематлатль, Тепустопильи, Макана, Ицтопильи, Куауолольи, Макуавицочтли, Куавитль, Витсаухкуи, Трипатльсачиталь, Ацтекская коса, Тлавитольи, Тлакальуаскуавитль, Кол с обожженным концом, Чимальи XV - XVII века: Испанский меч, Рейтарский меч, Родела, Адагра |Доспехи: = Ичкауипильи, Тлавистльи |Враги: = Ацтеки, Миштеки, Пурепеча, Сапотеки, Уастеки, Тепанеки}} Тлашкальтеки — народ из группы науа, населявший в доиспанскую эпоху царство Тлашкала на территории современного мексиканского штата с тем же именем. Исторически — злейшие враги ацтеков, поддержавшие конкистадоров во время испанского завоевания Ацтекской империи. Благодаря своему привилегированному положению после конкисты тлашкальтеки смешались с испанцами. Современными потомками являются метисы. История Истоки появления тлашкальцев в долине уходят ко времени могущества Теотиуакана и ко времени обретения политического и торгового могущества Чолулы (место, где находится самая большая по объёму пирамида). Первыми в долину пришли представители культуры Ольмека Шикаланка, позже Тео-Чичимеки, и, наконец, сами тлашкальцы. Таким образом, долина Пуэблы находилась под влиянием обоих могущественных центров того времени - Теотиуакана и Чолулы. Свое начало Тлашкала берет с 1350 г н.э., когда первопоселенцы были вытеснены с территории. Воин, заявивший, что является потомком ацтекского правителя Акамапичтли, победившего множество врагов, отправился в район Чочулы и основал автономное Тлашкальское государство. thumb|leftТогда тлашкальцы отправились создавать свой главный собственный центр в Пуэбле. Они одержали победу над Уэшоцинко, которое, в свою очередь, захватило Чолулу около 1359 г. н.э. и удерживало доминирующую позицию над Чолулой вплоть до прихода к власти ацтекского правителя Моктесумы I Илуикамина (1440-1469 гг. н.э.). В дальнейшем на территории Тлашкалы-Уэшоцинко закрепились беженцы из Чалько, долины Мехико. В своём расцвете Тлашкала объединяла четыре главных региона, каждый со своим главным правителем и своими собственными торговцами, судьями и другими официальными лицами. Защищённые окружавшими их территорию оборонительными стенами, тлашкальцы были в достаточной степени независимы не только для того, чтобы иметь свою собственную судебную систему и экономическое управление, но и для сбора налогов и даже дани. Под угрозой внешней агрессии все регионы объединялись с одной общей целью – быть способными отразить агрессию, так что они могли устоять даже перед атакой могущественных ацтеков. Так тлашкальцы стали постоянными врагами ацтеков. thumb|Границы государств Месоамерики до 1519 года.Цветочные войны, инициированные Тлакаэлелем под предводительством Монтесумы I Илуикамина, происходили между Тлашкалой и Теночтитланом, столицей ацтеков. Целью таких войн был захват пленников для приношения в жертву ацтекским богам, чтобы обеспечить выживание солнца и, следовательно, всего мироздания ацтеков. Тлашкала выстояла несмотря на неравенство сил. Факты свидетельствуют, что во времена прибытия Кортеса ацтекам приходилось прикладывать серьёзные усилия для покорения тлашкальцев. Но есть несколько возможных причин, по которым тлашкальцы сохраняли свою независимость до того времени. Во-первых, у них были хорошо укреплённые защитные стены и сильный альянс с другими народами, включая отоми и беженцев из долины Мехико. Тлашкала сама по себе считались экономически очень бедной территорией, особенно после расширения влияния ацтеков к морскому побережью, которое сильно затруднило экономическое развитие Тлашкалы. thumb|left|Тлашкала.Но тлашкальцы обладали всеми необходимыми средствами, которые им были нужны для собственной защиты, поэтому не было нужды в огромной экономической мощи для содержания сильной армии. Также возможно то, что ацтеки не полностью окружили Тлашкалу. К тому же, не было никакой экономической целесообразности в захвате такой бедной области. Есть ещё одно спорное объяснение длительного выживания тлашкальцев – возможно ацтеки воздержались от их захвата, потому что они хотели использовать их в качестве постоянного источника пленников для приношения в жертву ацтекским богам. Некоторые крупные специалисты, однако, утверждают, что тлашкальцы и ацтеки фактически не поддерживали ритуальную войну только лишь для добычи жертв. thumb|[[Конкистадоры и тлашкальтеки.]]Что мы действительно знаем об отношениях Тлашкалы с Теночтитланом? Во-первых, они были смертельными врагами задолго до прибытия Котреса и его людей. Во-вторых, Цветочные войны были своего рода поединками между двумя государствами. В-третьих, тлашкальцы были единственным народом действительно готовым присоединиться к испанцам для нападения на ацтеков. История ацтеков – полулегендарная, полуисторическая, рассматривая которую, ацтеки специально искали восхваления их собственных достижений, которые не были незначительными. Поэтому возможно, что ацтеки с их особенностью мышления, могли рассчитать, что брать жертвенных пленных более важно, чем покорять территорию. Как бы Вы ни рассматривали историю Тлашкалы, тлашкальцы сыграли важную роль в Мезоамерике до прибытия испанцев и покорения Мексики. Испанская колониальная история thumb|left|Союз Тлашкальтеков с [[конкистадоры|испанцами.]]22 апреля 1519 года флотилия из 11 испанских кораблей, плывших в северном направлении вдоль восточного побережья Мексиканского залива, бросила якорь у острова Сан Хуан де Улуа. Под командованием Эрнана Кортеса на кораблях приплыло 450 солдат, 100 моряков и 16 лошадей. Первыми индейцами, которые встретились Кортесу на берегу, были тотонаки, жившие вдоль побережья, со столицей Семпоала. Несмотря на то, что 14000-ый город входил в империю ацтеков, правитель Тлакочкалькатль и жители встретили Кортеса с распростёртыми объятиями в надежде на помощь чужеземцев в достижении независимости от мешиков. thumb|Тлашкальтеки и [[конкистадоры (слева) нападают на мексиканские племена.]]Правитель тотонаков пожаловался, что сборщики дани буквально вычистили всю страну, да ещё и увели сотни детей в Теночтитлан для жертвоприношений. Семпоальцы были впечатлены превосходством огнестрельного оружия испанцев и помогли им обустроить базу на берегу. 28 июня 1519 года Кортес официально провозгласил название города – Ла Вилья Рика де ла Вера Крус ("Богатый город истинного креста"). Отсюда Кортес решил пойти со своим отрядом на запад вглубь страны, чтобы встретиться с правителем мешиков, Мотекусомой. Правитель Тлакочкалькатль предупредил Кортеса о том, что на его пути к ацтекам будет лежать территория их самых непримиримых врагов – тлашкальцев. По его мнению, тлашкальцы вполне могли создать альянс с испанцами. С помощью тотонакских проводников, Кортес запланировал своё путешествие таким образом, чтобы пройти по землям, население которых наиболее восприимчиво к идеи альянса против мешиков. Наконец, 16 августа 1519 года, Кортес полностью подготовился к экспедиции – его отряд состоял из 400 испанских солдат, 15 лошадей, 1300 индейских воинов, 7 артиллерийских орудий и 1000 таманес (носильщиков), которые несли на своих спинах багаж и оружие. Около 150 носильщиков были индейцами, привезёнными с острова Куба. Также испанцы привезли с собой много специально обученных боевых псов. От Семпоалы до Теночтитлана было около 400 километров. 31 августа, пройдя 16 километров вглубь территории Тлашкалы, отряд Кортеса наткнулся на враждебно настроенное войско как минимум из 30000 тлашкальцев. Несмотря на численное превосходство противника, испанцы смогли дать отпор. В отличие от многих других индейцев, тлашкальцы уже не пугались лошадей и смогли 2 из них убить. В ту ночь после битвы уставшие испанцы отдыхали в каких-то 30 километрах от столицы Тлашкала. Тлашкальские военачальники решили попробовать напасть ночью – но к своему удивлению обнаружили испанцев во всеоружии и эффект внезапности уже был на стороне европейцев. thumb|leftВ следующем бою, как утверждает Кортес, конкистадоры уже встретились лицом к лицу со 100000 армией. В том бою около 60 испанцев и несколько лошадей были ранены. На следующий день Кортес провёл карательную экспедицию, спалив около 10 тлашкальских поселений (с населением свыше 3000 человек). В этой кампании конкистадоры убили многих мирных жителей. После третьего дня баталий испанцы потеряли 45 человек убитыми в бою, умершими от ранений и от последующего заражения. Видя испанцев в ратном деле и то, как они защищаются, тлашкальский правитель Шикотенга решил разрешить проход испанского отряда через территорию конфедерации. Когда испанцы вошли в столицу Тлашкала, их приветствовали как героев. Кортес сотоварищи оставались в Тлашкале 20 дней. Пока его люди восстанавливались после боёв и полученных ран, Кортес налаживал связи с Шикотенгой и другими тлашкальскими лидерами. Шикотенга согласился обеспечить испанцев необходимой провизией и людской силой. Данная смена политики с враждебности на согласие на альянс произошла благодаря заверениям Кортеса о том, что он выступает лишь против ацтекской империи и, что в будущей подконтрольной Испании Мексике будет место и для Тлашкалы. Шикотенга увидел в Кортесе мощного союзника, который поможет тлашкальцам уничтожить мешиков и покончить раз и навсегда с ацтекской империей. Союз испанцев и тлашкальцев стал одним из ключевых событий в истории Мексики. Данный альянс европейцев с тотонаками и тлашкальцами дал рождение политики, которая в дальнейшем приведёт к падению и уничтожению ацтекской империи. Верность союзническим соглашениям тлашкальцев с испанцами привела к сотрудничеству, длившемуся на протяжении нескольких столетий. thumbПервого ноября 1519 года Кортес со своим отрядом и союзниками покинули Тлашкалу. Порядка 6000 тлашкальских воинов присоединились к отряду Кортеса, однако большая часть тотонакских союзников была возвращена обратно домой, на побережье Мексиканского залива. В центре процессии шли носильщики с багажом, со всех сторон которых окружали тлашкальские воины и испанские всадники. Пока Кортес двигался на запад к цели, проходя через горные города и деревушки, он услышал от многих местных жителей жалобы на их положение в руках мешикских правителей. Посредством таких встреч Кортес начал понимать глубину ненависти и страха к ацтекам. Также он понял, что многие из этих людей могут стать потенциальными союзниками при выступлении против мешиков. Пройдя горный перевал, отгородивший долину Мехико, пред глазами испанцев и тлашкальцев впервые предстала величественная картина поднимающегося над озером Теночтитлана. Кортес сотоварищи оказался в долине, находящейся на высоте 2250 метров над уровнем моря. По пути в Теночтитлан через долину, испанцы прибыли в город, где были тепло встречены тескокским правителем. Тескокцы одарили пришельцев подарками, едой и всяческой помощью. Вскоре после прослушанных пламенных речей о христианстве, многие тескокцы, включая правителя, решили принять католицизм. Перед тем как отправиться дальше в путь, испанцы провели несколько служб, крестя правителя и знать Тескоко. thumb|left8 ноября 1519 года коалиция достигла Шолоко (город на границе с Теночтитланом), где была встречена многочисленными эмиссарами тлатоани Мотекусомы, правителя Теночтитлана и ацтекской империи. Войдя в город, испанцы с благоговением разглядывали правильность архитектурных форм. Пройдя по южной дамбе соединяющей город с берегом, Кортес был встречен пышной церемонией свиты, состоящей из правителей и знати городов, возглавляемой самим Мотекусомой. Тлашкальцы, шедшие рядом с испанцами, были также поражены величием и блеском их извечных врагов. Поприветствовав испанцев и тлашкальцев, Мотекусома обеспечил их крышей над головой и провизией. Тлатоани показал гостям свою столицу и окрестности, попутно организовывая для них различные пиршества. К тому времени Мотекусома и другие мешикские правители уже были наслышаны о разорении, которое Кортес причинил нескольким ацтекским деревням, во время его путешествия на запад. Мотекусома также осознавал потенциальную угрозу Тлашкала-Испанского альянса. thumbПосле нескольких дней отдыха и осмотра столицы, Кортес и его офицеры неожиданно схватили Мотекусому в заложники. Приведя тлатоани к себе в резиденцию, Кортес потребовал от него отправки посыльных в окрестные сообщества для сбора золота и серебра. Заключение Мотекусомы в его же столице длилось 8 месяцев. 19 апреля 1519 года на восточное побережье материка приплыли испанские корабли. Как и предполагал Кортес – это губернатор Кубы Диего Веласкес, его личный враг, отправил Панфило де Нарваэса с отрядом солдат для его ареста за неповиновение. Оставив своего друга, Педро де Альварадо, в качестве главного в испанском отряде в Теночтитлане, Кортес быстро покинул город с 266 испанцами для разрешения возникшей проблемы. Несмотря на более чем трёхкратное превосходство по численности отряда Нарваэса над отрядом Кортеса, Эрнан смог нанести поражение Панфило в скоротечной битве под Вреакрусом. После схватки, Кортес – мастер манипуляций и политических интриг – убедил большую часть Нарваэского отряда присоединиться к его отряду, пообещав им долю в будущем дележе добычи, после перехода Теночтитлана под власть Испании. thumb|leftОднако, когда Кортес и его люди вернулись в Теночтитлан, они застали там восстание, спровоцированное Педро де Альварадо, устроившего резню на празднике, посвящённому Уицилопочтли, убив разом 600 ацтеков знатного происхождения. Прекратив осаду, ацтеки позволили соединиться двум отрядам во дворце Ашаякатля, а затем возобновили штурм с новой силой. Попытка испанцев использовать пленённого тлатоани Мотекусому, для того, чтобы остудить пыл осаждающих, закончилась провалом – в итоге Мотекусома был ранен камнями, брошенными в него (остаётся лишь вопрос был ли он ранен смертельно или испанцы затем сами его убили). От Мотекусомы бразды правления перешли к Куитлауаку, который немедленно начал организовывать достойный отпор непрошенным гостям. К концу месяца июня Кортес приходит к выводу, что им следует покинуть город немедленно и любым путём или они будут просто уничтожены превосходящим по численности и по силе противником. В ночь на 1 июля 1520 года 1250 испанцев и 5000 тлашкальцев попытались бежать из города. Эта ночь – часто называемая Ла Ноче Триеста ("Ночь печали") – была для испанцев и тлашкальцев настоящим кошмаром. Пока они отступали, сначала организованно, а затем в панике, мешики смогли убить 450 испанских солдат, 4000 тлашкальских воинов и 46 лошадей. thumbПреследуемые болезнями, голодом и постоянно атакующими ацтеками, остаток отряда Кортеса стремился на восток, достичь территории Тлашкалы, где они смогли бы отдохнуть и набраться свежих сил. Однако 8 июля, отступавший отряд Кортеса столкнулся с 200000 войском ацтеков, отправленным Куитлауаком. Тогда, в битве при Отумбе, отряд Кортеса смог нанести сокрушающий удар по ацтекам и заставить их отказаться от дальнейшего преследования Кортеса сотоварищи. Лишь 420 испанских солдат и 17 лошадей смогли добраться до тлашкальской территории. Все выжившие, в том числе и Кортес, были ранены: огнестрельное оружие и амуницию лишь немногие смогли сохранить. Потрёпанный отряд добрался до города Тлашкала, где был встречен местными индейцами, которые предоставили им убежище. Ситуация сложилась так, что испанцы не смогли бы без тлашкальской помощи выжить. В это мрачное для испанцев время тлашкальские правители встретились и обсудили с Кортесом условия дальнейшего совместного сотрудничества. Ричард Ли Маркс писал, что Тлашкала выдвинула требования "освобождения от любого вида налогов, выплат и прочей дани на веки вечные, а также участие в будущем дележе добычи и контроль над двумя граничащими с Тлашкалой провинциями". Кортес согласился с этими условиями и, как отмечает Р. Маркс, "Испания по большей части выполнила свои обещания" перед Тлашкалой и не требовала выплат налогов в течение всего колониального периода, длившегося около 300 лет. thumb|leftИспанцы, однако, получили ещё одну непредвиденную, но очень полезную для себя помощь от неожиданного союзника. Пока испанцы отдыхали и восстанавливались в Тлашкале, пишет Р. Маркс, Кортес и его люди сильно удивлялись, почему ацтеки не тревожат их. Мешики не атаковали и не вели осаду Тлашкалы, давая испанцам и тлашкальцам драгоценное время для лечения ран после катастрофы в Теночтитлане. Позже Кортес узнал в чём причина – эпидемия оспы охватила долину Анауак. Принесённая на побережье моряком-африканцем, эпидемия быстро распространилась среди прибрежного населения и стала проникать на высокогорье. На скорость распространения эпидемии также повлияла, как пишет Р. Маркс, практика индейцев пользоваться паровой баней для лечения от различных болезней. Такие бани часто были общими, либо же в них пользовались одной и той же водой. И если хоть один инфицированный воспользовался баней, то все последующие пользователи сразу заражались. Испанцы, кстати, никогда не мылись. Они хоть вынужденно и смывали с себя грязь и кровь, всё же считали, что "мытьё ослабляет человека". Поэтому Тлашкала, город вечного полуосадного положения, до сих пор не был во власти эпидемии. thumbПосле анализа того, что произошло, пишет Майкл С. Мейер, многие испанские ветераны больше не хотели иметь дело с ацтеками. Потребовалось активизировать всё мастерство Кортеса для предотвращения раскола и бунта среди его людей. Кортес, который ни на секунду не сомневался, что он вернётся в Теночтитлан, начал вынашивать план о второй попытке захвата города. В Тлашкале Кортес добился власти над советом и стал набирать огромную армию для атаки на Теночтитлан. Прибыло подкрепление из Веракруса, многие тлашкальцы готовились к вступлению в армию Кортеса. Армия капитан-генерала покинула Тлашкалу во второй половине декабря 1520 года и выступила маршем на Теночтитлан. С армией, состоящей из 600 испанцев и более 110000 воинов-индейцев, Кортес планировал оккупировать город Тескоко и оттуда начать вести осаду Теночтитлана. Весной 1521 года, обновлённая армия начала вести систематический захват большинства мешикских городов долины Анауак, а получив ещё подкрепление – всех остальных городов. Испано-Тлашкальская коалиция получила дополнительного союзника в лице города Тескоко, делегировавшего около 50000 тескокских воинов. Вдобавок, к этому времени с побережья к основным силам присоединяются ещё 200 испанских солдат. thumb|leftВ мае 1521 года капитан-генерал Эрнан Кортес вместе с 900 испанцами, 118 арбалетчиками и аркебузниками, 15 бронзовыми пушками и 3 тяжёлыми орудиями, 13 бригантинами и около 150000 индейскими воинами, подошёл вплотную к Теночтитлану. Осада столицы мешиков длилась с 26 мая по 13 августа 1521 года. Мешики оказывали отчаянное сопротивление вплоть до тех дней, когда оставшиеся в живых были вынуждены питаться червяками и корой деревьев. Ближе к финальной части осады, осознав, что мешики на грани истощения от голода и обезвоживания, капитан-генерал приказал начать полномасштабную атаку со всех сторон. 13 августа, после 75 дневной осады, Теночтитлан пал. Уже после, историки оценили потери ацтеков в 240000 человек погибших во время осады: многие пали в битве, другие, в большинстве своём женщины и дети, умерли от обезвоживания, голода и болезней. Около 150000 союзников индейцев сражалось на стороне испанцев и более 30000 из них, как считается, погибли. thumb|[[Конкистадоры и тлашкальтеки нападают на мексиканское племя.]]Антрополог Эрик Р. Вульф отметил, что испанская огневая мощь и кавалерия были бы бессильны против армии мешиков без поддержки со стороны тлашкальцев и тескокцев. "Союзники стали костяком армии – пехотой; также они заполнили всё озеро своими каноэ, помогая испанским бригантинам взять под контроль водное пространство. Также они занимались обеспечением армии провиантом, столь необходимым при длительной осаде. На их плечах лежала поддержка связи высокогорья с побережьем и выполнение полицейских функций на оккупированных и усмирённых территориях". В конце концов, пишет Э. Вульф, "союзники обеспечивали пиломатериалами и рабочей силой строительство кораблей, внесших ощутимый вклад в захват мешикской столицы". В заключение он сказал: "военное оборудование и тактика испанцев выиграло битву", а "поддержка и помощь индейских союзников определило исход войны". thumb|left|Тлашкальтеки с испанскими лошадями.Карл Гибсон в своей работе "Тлашкала в 16 веке" довольно тщательно исследовал, какие "нити" связывали Тлашкалу с испанцами. Он подметил, что даже после захвата Теночтитлана тлашкальцы и дальше продолжали оказывать помощь испанцам. Они помогали Кортесу в Пануко в 1522 году, присоединились к экспедиции Педро де Альварадо в Гватемалу в 1524 году. В 1530 году несколько тысяч тлашкальцев участвовали в жестокой и кровавой кампании Нуньо де Гусмана в северо-западной Мексике. Даже во время власти террора Нуньо де Гусмана в лице главы первой аудиенции Новой Испании, тлашкальцы продолжали сохранять сравнительный иммунитет от гнёта и притеснений, достигнувших своего пика в начале 1530-х годов. Так как они входили в непосредственные интересы короны, официальные лица решили не трогать те привилегии, которые корона даровала бывшей республике в награду за преданность в войне против мешиков. thumb|Тлашкальтеки на приеме у [[Эрнан Кортес|Эрнана Кортеса.]]В 1524 году 12 священников францисканцев прибыли в Тлашкалу для проведения конкисты тлашкальских душ. Они построили монастыри и часовни, а в 1525 году основали город Тлашкала де Нуэстра Сеньора де ла Асунсьон на том месте, где сейчас располагается столица штата. Христианизация тлашкальцев продолжалась и достигла своего пика в конце 20-х годов 16 века. К 1535 году городу Тлашкала был присуждён герб и его сделали местом пребывания и заседания первого архиепископства Новой Испании. После конкисты тлашкальцам предоставили различные специальные поблажки и, в качестве исключения, им было позволено иметь своё собственное правительство, как это было до прихода испанцев. Такие взаимоотношения между испанцами и тлашкальцами исправно функционировали весь 16 век. Тлашкала помогла испанцам подавить Миштонское восстание (1540-1541 гг.) и участвовала на стороне испанцев в Чичимекской войне (1550-1590 гг.) в Новой Галисии. thumb|left|Современные штаты Мексики (Тлашкала выделена зеленым).В 1580-е года несколько вице-королей рекомендовали организовать на севере страны поселения мирных индейцев крестьян в рамках программы мирного покорения диких племён (чичимеков). Доктор Уэйн Поуэлл отметил, что множество небольших групп индейцев-христиан из южной части страны – чолультеки, мешики, тараски, уэшоцинги, тлашкальцы и отоми – в течение 4 десятилетий Чичимекской войны отправлялись на север к диким племенам, чтобы служить им примером цивилизации. Этот отряд осёдлых и крещённых индейских союзников испанцев, включая и тлашкальцев, состоял из тысяч индейцев (одиноких и с семьями), переселившихся на границу в качестве торговцев, рабочих, военных и просто искателей приключений, следующих на север, который притягивал их найденными там серебряными залежами, основывающимися городами, новой работой, возможностью владения землёй или перспективой наживы на войне. Организация thumb|[[Тлашкальтеки (рядовые воины)|Рядовой воин.]]Тлашкала постоянно находилась в состоянии войны, поэтому армия имела очень важное значение для неё. Большое влияние на армию тлашкальтеков имела ацтекская армия. Оружие, доспехи, униформа — все это было взято у ацтеков, и лишь немного модифицировано под культуру Тлашкалы. Своим аутентичным элементом в униформе тлашкальтеков была налобная повязка в красно-белую полоску. Это национальные цвета Тлашкалы. Иногда в неё по периметру втыкались белые перья цапли, образовывая тем самым цилиндр. Также, в отличии ацтеков, тлашкальтеки носили набедренные повязки красного цвета. Подобно ацтекам, в армии тлашкальтеков были так называемые классы (или ордена). Но неизвестно, давались ли эти звания за пленение необходимого количества врагов (как у ацтеков), либо за что-то другое. Но было очевидно, что чем богаче и наряднее костюм воина — тем искусней он на поле боя. Армия Тлашкалы делилась на отряды по 10 000 воинов, под командованием одного капитана. Каждый капитан имел свою неповторимую униформу и различительные знаки. В Тлашкале было 4 региона, каждый из которых имел 50 тысячную армию, которая, в сою очередь, делились на 5 отрядов по 10 000 воинов. Каждый из них имел свою униформу и знамена, по которым можно было определить один отряд от другого. Классы Рядовые воины Это были обычные мужчины, только лишь начинавшие свою карьеру воинов. Они еще не успели пленить врагов, у них достаточно маленький военный опыт. Как ни странно, это был самый численный класс в армии Тлашкалы. thumb|left|[[Тлашкальтекские куэштекатли|Куэштекатль.]]В качестве защиты они либо и вовсе ничего не имели, либо носили стеганный хлопковый доспех. Очевидно, обладатели данного доспеха были статусом выше, нежели воины в одних набедренных повязках. В зависимости от того, чем были вооружены рядовые воины, они подразделялись на мечников, лучников, пращников и т.д. Лучники Среди рядовых воинов стоит отметить лучников, вооруженных тлавитольи. Они сильно отличались от других воинов внешне (размазанная вокруг глаз черная краска, вставленные в повязку перья цапли и т.д) и имели очень важное значение на поле боя (обстрел противников до того, как армии сблизятся и сойдутся в ближнем бою). Куэштекатли Класс тлашкальтекских воинов, созданный на основе ацтекских куэштекатлей и воинов-попугаев. Эти воины носили тлавистльи красного, желтого, и, возможно, других цветов. Некоторые воины носили стеганный хлопковый доспех. Отличительными чертами куэштекатлей Тлашкалы были характерные щиты (с узким треугольником по центру и двойными черточками по бокам, которые символизировали царапины орла) и кецальпацактли — каски или конструкции за спиной в форме головы, покрытые перьями, с большим гребнем из перьев экзотичных птиц. Впрочем, у данных воинов могли быть и другие щиты. Набедренные повязки были преимущественно желтого цвета. Очевидно, что данные воины были статусом выше простолюдин. Виснауатли thumb|[[Тлашкальтекские виснауатли|Виснауатли.]]Класс тлашкальтекских воинов, созданный на основе ацтекского класса Виснауатли. Носили тлавистльи зеленых и желтых цветов. Были примечательны тем, что носили за спиной прямоугольное знамя Памалитль, которое крепилось к туловищу с помощью кожаных ремней. От ацтекских виснауатлей тлашкальтекские отличались необычными конструкциями: на одном воине могли располагаться порядка пяти памалитлей, расположенных в ряд, к знаменам крепили "крестики", сооружали конструкцию из трех памалитлей, создавая впечатление, что из одного знамения "вырастало" два других знамена. Статусом были выше куэштекатлей. Уэшоцинки Союзники Тлашкалы из соседнего царства. Тлашкальтекские капитаны Капитаны армии Тлашкальтеков. Воины-цапли Класс высших военачальников армии Тлашкалы. Отличались тем, что носили за спинной большой макет птицы (наиболее часто это был макет цапли). Считались самыми элитными и мастерскими воинами в Тлашкале. Жрецы Чолулы Как и ацтекские жрецы, тлашкальтекские жрецы также участвовали в боевых действиях. Отличались тем, что разукрашивали все свое тело в бело-красную полоску. Вооружение thumb|left|[[Мужчины с сожженными лицами|Лучники часто вставляли в свою налобную повязку в красно-белую полоску белые и красные перья цапли.]]Так как Тлашкала была полностью окружена Ацтекской империей, все вооружение тлашкальтекских воинов копировало ацтекское. Как и у "соседей", наиболее популярным был макуавитль. Атлатль использовался только жрецами Чолуы, рядовые воины предпочитали использовать лук. Примечательно, что лучники часто ходили попарно с мечниками. Из-за того, что для стрельбы из лука нужно использовать обе руки, лучники не имели возможности носить щит для отражения атак вражеских солдат. Тогда на помощь приходил мечник-партнер, который всегда носил с собой щит и мог защитить от атак как себя, так и своего напарника-лучника. Тлавитольи был самым предпочтительным оружием в армии Тлашкалы и Хуешоцинго. Его использовали для начала боя: тлашкальтекские лучники обстреливали фаланги противников до того, как сблизится с ними в ближнем бою. Лук был универсальным оружием: его могли использовать как простолюдины, так и элитные воины. С прибытием конкистадоров в Новый Свет и заключением союза с тлаштальтеками, последние получили возможность использовать некоторое испанское оружие, например испанский меч, рейтарский меч, роделу или адагру. Для пользования шпагой и баклером у них попросту не хватило бы навыков. Одежда thumb|Слева-направо: [[Тлашкальтеки (рядовые воины)|Воин без доспех, Мечник, Лучник.]]Одежда тлашкальтеков мало чем отличалась от ацтекской. Подобно ацтекским масеуитлям и текуинам, тлашкальтекские рядовые воины носили одну лишь набедренную повязку или стеганный хлопковый доспех. Куски ткани, выглядывающие из дыр для рук и головы, были красного цвета, как и у прочих тлашкальтекских воинов. Набедренные повязки также были красного цвета. Не редко воины разукрашивали свои лица в красно-белую полоску. Лучники размазывали вокруг глаз черную краску, за что и получили прозвище "мужчин с сожженными лицами". Отличительной чертой у тлашкальтеков была налобная "крученная" повязка в красно-белую полоску. В неё часто вставляли по периметру белые перья цапли, образовывая тем самым цилиндр. Иногда, помимо белых перьев, встречались перья и красного цвета. Сочетание белого и красного цветов — национальный символ Тлашкалы и по сей день. В качестве обуви тлашкальтеки использовали кактли — ацтекские сандалии, которые делались из волокон агавы или из кожи так, что закрывали пятку, крепились к ноге завязками и имели каблуки. Галерея Aztec_Standing_with_Bow_at_Side.jpg f06fe7ddc5.jpg Tlaxcalan_Archer_Kneeling_Firing.jpg тлашкальцы.png|Армия тлашкальтеков под командованием конкистадоров. Тлашкальцы1.jpg|Слева-направо: Рядовой воин, Воин-цапля, Рядовой воин. Archers.jpg Тлашкальцы6.jpg|Тлашкальтекский лучник (сверху) и испанский арбалетчик . Tx4a.jpg Обычный воин тлашкалы.jpg AztecArmyIllustration15small_zps9b370ec15646.jpg|Слева-направо: Мечник, два носильщика. Lg25 2кожа.jpg Тлашкальский_куэштекатль1.jpg|Куэштекатль. Elt200810312221082039566645.jpg| Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Indianerkrieger_3546.jpg lg25_256464.jpg Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Kampf_Spanier-Tlaxcalteken55.jpg|Куэштекатль с синими тлавистльи и щитом. 05_SvennnDHNut_Tlaxcaltec_Tiff6546.jpg tx3b_1.jpg тлашкалец.jpg|Куэштекатль в красном тлавистльи. тлашкальский куэштекатль.jpg|Куэштекатль в ичкауипильи. тлашкальский куэштекатль2.jpg 29h000-03.jpg|Поединок двух куэштекатлей Тлашкалы. Picture14xz1.jpg Тлашкальцы6 (2).jpg|Тлашкальтекские виснауатли. TlaxPalGobMurals04.jpg|Виснауатль. Lg25 2памалитль.jpg 1607299934 f2b0bde172 b.jpg 1607299510 f35530a6e9 b.jpg 29h000-01.jpg Elt200810312221082039566.jpg|Двое Виснауатлей. Тлашкальцы5.jpg|Воин-цапля. Tlaxcala - Palacio de Gobierno - Kampf Spanier-Tlaxcalteken.jpg NEW - another Tlaxcallan Elite Vignette by Niel Burt - fantastic stuff!.jpg H242 0316rwt1.jpg Elite Warriors in Feather costume, House Quiahuiztlan standard1.jpg Elite Warriors in Feather costume, House Ocetelolco (Quetzal bird standard as on TXC3) figure painted by Neil Burt (Troope of Shewe).jpg 1607302038 c40a2ab1cc b.jpg First picture is from a suberb display vignette of all of Tlaxcallan command by Neil Burt (Troop of Shewe).jpg Tx3 1.jpg Elite Warriors in Feather costume, House Titzlan 'Great Heron'(closed wing version) back banner (8 variants) Figures painted by a customer(Hugh Carroll) - lovely job Hugh!.jpg Aztec Indians Mexico Tlaxcalan Cortez.jpg Тлашкальцы6786.jpg|Воин-цапля. Тлашкальцы12.jpg Img501546.jpg 03025037f4.jpg Попор.jpg Тлашкальцы67.jpg Тлашкальцы15657.jpg|Жрец Чолулы. 1606412821 6376ca3e30 b.jpg Tlaxcala - Palacio de Gobierno - Indianergott führt sein Volk.jpg Tlaxcala - Palacio de Gobierno - Huldigung an Camaxtli.jpg Тлашкальтекский капитан.jpg|Тлашкальтекский капитан. AztecArmyIllustration14small_zpse3fd7771.jpg Lg25 2.jpg Тлашкальтекий женщина-змея.jpg|Тлашкальтекская женщина-змея — вероятно, как и у ацтеков, был верховным капитаном, командующий всей армией. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Prophezeiung_des_Quetzalcoatl.jpg 1607299934_f2b0bde172_b567.jpg|Тлашкальтекские капитаны. 1607302038_c40a2ab1cc_b565.jpg|Трое тлашкальтекских капитанов (крайний справа — воин-цапля). Captain, Headdress, padded vest & 'feather snake' Back banner, Conch blower.jpg|Фигурка капитана (слева) и сигнальщика. Elt20081031222108205439566.jpg lg25_234.jpg Тлашкальский командир.jpg|Тлашкальтекский капитан в тималтльи. image876.jpg|Мертвый капитан. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Friedensschluss_Indianer.jpg|Собрание тлашкальтекских капитанов в гражданской одежде. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Indianerkrieger_3.jpg|Атака тлашкальтекских капитанов. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Indianerrituale_1.jpg Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Verhandlungen.jpg Воин Уэшоцинко.jpg|Уэшоцинки — верные союзники Тлашкальтеков. N090948.jpg|Встреча тлашкальтеков с испанцами. Porters.jpg|Носильщики переносят амуницию испанских солдат. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Begegnung_Spanier-Tlaxcalteken_2.jpg|Тлашкальтеки возвращаются домой после победой над ацтеками. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Brennende_Tempel.jpg|Падение Теночтитлана. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Indianerhändler.jpg|Базар Тлашкалы. Tlaxcala_-_Palacio_de_Gobierno_-_Indianerrituale_2.jpg|Во время празднования. Tlaxcala_-_Palac67io_de_Gobierno_-_Prophezeiung_des_Quetzalcoatl.jpg ааик6ек6.jpg|Изображение из Истории Тлашкалы под редакцией Диего Муньоса Камарго воины-тлашкальтеки сопровождают испанского солдата в Чалько. тлашкальцы (2).jpg тлашкальцы1 (2).jpg тлашкальцы2 (2).jpg тлашкальцы3 (2).jpg тлашкальцы4 (2).jpg тлашкальцы5 (2).jpg тлашкальцы6 (2)576.jpg Ссылки *http://mesoamerica.narod.ru/civhisttlax.html *http://mesoamerica.narod.ru/tlaxcalapic.html Источники *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тлашкальтеки *http://mesoamerica.narod.ru/tlaxcala.html *Osprey Military Men-At Arms series "Aztec, Mixtec and Zapotec Armies" by John Pohl. Illustrator: Angus McBride *Armies of the Sixteenth Century - The armies of the Aztec and Inca Empires, other native peoples of the Americas, and the Conquistadores 1450-1608" by Ian Heath. Illustrator: uncertain *Osprey Military Men-At-Arms series 101 "The Conquistadores" by Terence Wise. Illustrator: Angus McBride См. также *Ацтеки *Конкистадоры Категория:Воины Категория:Воины эпохи Изоляции Категория:Воины эпохи Возрождения Категория:Воины XIV века Категория:Воины XV века Категория:Воины XVI века Категория:Воины XVII века Категория:Воины Центральной и Южной Америки Категория:Воины Мексики Категория:Воины с холодным оружием Категория:Пехота